EPIC FANFICTION TF2 CHAPTER FOURR
by Mr.CpreeSunchips
Summary: TEAM GUYS FINALY DO HOT STUFFF AND QTHEN FURYRYRS AND THE MUSLEFKS COMES IN OMGGGGG1111!


**Chapter 4**

Red team then took off there clothes, blu team did not want to get raped but it was too late. Red engie went towards coronavirus and blu engie and they started a threesome. Red and blu heavy and medic then started a fuck battle. The rest of red team started to rape the rest of blu team.

The lizard man then took both red and blu snipers and he started to use his eight cocks to penetrate there assholes, the snipers started to lick and tickle eachothers feet. But red sniper did not like to be fucked by a large lizard person to he kicked him in the balls. The lizard mans four balls started to give him an excruteating amount of pain, and the lizard man screamed.

Red heay yelled "shut up scalie". This made the lizard person mad so he took red heavy and started to ripe out his insides. Red heavy died, and the lizard person used heavys skin as a disguies.

Blu medic then grabbed red demoman and started to choke him, "ahh yes" demo moaned" choke me harder daddy!" "I see you like this dont you?" medic wishpered, medic then choked red demoman to death and demo gave out one last moan before cumming and dying.

Blu and red engie annd coronovirus then started to play with legos, Bothe engies started to build giant lego dicks and the cornoovirus then build a lego vibrator. Red spy then took his sapper and destroyed there legos, both engies got made so they started to fuck red spy and stick legos in his tight boy hole.

"Yeah scout" said red medic to red scout, "You love big hard throbing cocks socut". Red medic went deeper and deeper and deeper into scouts large buttered boy hole, and then blu medic went over to red medic and started to rub his nipples. Red medic enjoyed this, he wanted blu medic to go faster and harder. Somehow red medics dick found its way into blu medics anus and started thrusting.

Red and blu soldier started to wrestle, big hard 12 inch cocks flying everywere, big sweaty bodys, blood silling everywere, and the red demoman recording all of this shit for pornhub. Blu heavy joined in and started to finger there buttholes, the soldiers tried to escape bu they got vetnam flashbacks of the times they got tourtured by the veitneamese. Blu spy then threw the dragon vibrator at heavy and heavy got mad, heavy then shot a blast of cum at spy and spy was all wet.

"Good lord" blu spy said, "I am all wet heavy", spy then spread his legs, "come and get this heavy". Heavy wanted a peice of that french ass so he went in for the hole. But spy tricked heavy and he used the dead ringer to fake his dead. Heavy was confused bu then he turned his head and say blu spy grabbing onto his ckeack and thrusting his junk into his whale hole.

The lizard man still inside red heavys body snuke up on coronovirus and he then stuck his eight dicks into coronoviruses anus looking hole. But instead of a hole it turned into a tenticale and grabbed onto the lizard mans disqgiues. The sjing of the heavy ripped off, and then the tentical grabbed onto the lizard mans cokc and riped them offf. Blood spillled everywere, the lizard man had to hide before the virus lady fucks him to death. The lizard man hid behind the bed with the red scout on it and tried to regrow his eight cocks.

Red pyro was sitting in the cornor, he wanted to join in on the fun. But pyro was playing on his switch playing smash. He was about to beat someone when he caught red sniper trying to take off pyros boots. Red sniper wanted to suck on pyros toes, he could smell the sweaty goodness. red pyro had enough, he took out his flamethrower to kill sniper. But it was to lake and sniper took off pyros boots. But instead of a human foot it was a little humanoid wolf. Sniper was confused, he looked up at phyro and it looked like he was deflating and then he looked down to see dozens of little furrys climbing on him.

Red sniper could feel all the little furrys trying to get inside of hime, and sniper tried to get them off. "Help, oh god help me" Red sniper yelled, blu and red medic, blu heavy and the engies tried to help red sniper take oof the furrys. But trhen the furryus started to climb on the rest of the blu and red boius and they started to get rapped by the tiny furry men and women.

Red scout was still sitting in pain on the bed, with the blu scout still in him, the red and blu spy went over to red scout. Red scout starred at the spys, one of the spys took out a container filled with pills, they were penis enlargement pills. The spys swallowed them and there penises started to enlarge, they kepped growing, this was going to take a while.

The furrys were still crawling all over everyone, they were in the hundreds. The team guys were trying to squish them to death but some of them had gotten inside of the tream guys. "Heavy I am fully charged" said blu medic. "Charge me now doctor" said blu heavy. Blu medic did not have his medicgun anymore, but he had to take a massive nut. He took an uber canteen and injected a syring into it. The medic put the syring in peinis and then rammed heavy with cock. Medic then busted his nut and heavy was ubered. Heavy was now invinsable with them medic attached to him.

The heavy swatted furrys left and right, the coronovirus grew massive tenticals and started to rape the furrys. The furrys tried to take out cum cannons, large cannons that were triple the size of th furrys. The cum cannons shot tracking missiles that locked onto butt holes. The rockets were launched but they deflected off of heavy and all the rockets shot inside of the red scout. The blu scout inside was then met with an explosion of cum. "AHHH GOD, What th fuck is this", yelled blu scout, then the blu scout started feeling very weird, he looked at his skin and something sytarted to grow on him.

The blu and red soldier and demomen stared to go berserk. The soldier took out rifles and started to shoot down furrys. The demomen stuffed the furrys inside their mouths, the furrys then were digested in the drug and alchohal tainted digestive system.

The team guys did it, THEY DEFEATED RHE FURRYS! The team guys celebrated by doing what was called a "human centipede". They all formed a line and put mouth inside buttholes, they were groovin.

But then someone knocked on the door, everyone stopped and lookeds. The door openmed and a soldier man with a red wizard hat with antlers on it came through. It was the tf2 youtube, Muselk. "Hey guys" Muselk said in his british accent, "I see we are partying here, mind if I join".


End file.
